


Tu es le centre de mon monde

by Felicia_Vardya



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Elle avait presque tout pour être heureuse. Il ne lui manquait qu’une chose. Ou plutôt qu’une personne. Historia.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Tu es le centre de mon monde

**Author's Note:**

> Bon anniversaire Almayen ♥ j'espère que ce petit texte te plaira !  
> [Je n'ai ni vu, ni lu SnK depuis un bail, l'idée m'est venue comme ça.]

Elle se tenait toujours à l’écart, elle n’avait jamais vraiment été sociale, que ça soit dans cette vie ou dans la précédente. Elle se souvenait depuis longtemps, de qui elle avait été, de ce qu’elle avait été. A l’adolescence, quand elle avait demandé à changer de prénom, ses parents n’avaient rien dit. Son choix avait surpris. _Ymir_. Ça n’était pas un prénom très commun. Mais ils avaient accepté.  
  
Elle avait revu tout le monde, en grandissant. Mais elle n’avait pas cherché à se lier d’amitié avec eux. Elle parlait de temps à autre à Armin, ou à Reiner et Bertold, mais c’était tout. Juste des discussions courtes et banales.  
  
Elle avait presque tout pour être heureuse. Il ne lui manquait qu’une chose. Ou plutôt qu’une personne. Historia. Sa chère Historia. Le seul regret qu’elle avait de son ancienne vie était de ne pas avoir pu lui avouer en face ses sentiments. Et elle n’espérait qu’une chose la retrouver dans cette vie, et lui dire qu’elle l’aimait réellement. Et Ymir savait que ça ne changerait pas. Que ce soit dans cette vie ou dans une autre, elle l’aimerait toujours.  
  
Il neigeait depuis des jours, elle aimait bien l’hiver, parce que la nature sous la neige et la glace était un spectacle magnifique. Elle aimait tellement marcher dans cette étendue blanche. Un bonnet sur la tête, le visage à moitié dissimulé par une écharpe, elle déambulait dans le parc en regardant vaguement les enfants faire des batailles de boules de neige, ou faire des bonhommes de neige.  
  
Elle se figea soudain en voyant une fille assise sur les balançoires. Une fille blonde. Son cœur loupa presque un battement avant qu’elle n’ait l’impression qu’il se mettait à battre à cent à l’heure. Cette silhouette lui rappelait Historia. _Non, ce n’est pas possible_ , songea-t-elle alors que la fille de la balançoire levait les yeux en se sentant observée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Ymir n’hésita pas à s’approcher.  
  
« Historia. » Murmura-t-elle une fois devant cette dernière. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle, même si elle n’avait de ressemblance avec son ancienne vie que ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus. C’était sa façon de se tenir et son regard qui avaient convaincu Ymir.  
  
Le regard de l’autre fille s’écarquilla, puis, elle se leva d’un bond et se jeta dans ses bras.  
  
« Ymir. »  
  
Elle la serra contre elle, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux blonds d’Historia. Oh, elle l’aimait tellement.  
  
« Comment tu m’as reconnue ? »  
  
« Quand je te vois, c’est tout mon corps qui me dit que c’est toi. » Répondit Ymir, et oui, c’était horriblement niait, mais c’était la vérité.  
  
« Ymir je... »  
  
« Je t’aime. » La coupa Ymir. Historia devait savoir, elle ne pouvait pas faire sans lui dire de vive voix cette fois. Historia s’écarta légèrement, plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et elle l’embrassa. Ymir oublia tout le reste, profitant de la douceur de ce baiser.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Les défis**  
>  Mot du 11/10/20 : Neige [Mot du jour]  
> ACTION 263 : S’embrasser sous la neige [Foire aux folles actions]  
> 179\. Blanc [Si tu l'oses]  
> Prompt d'amour 31 : « Je t'aime » [Les prompts d'amour]  
> Prompt 120 : « Je t’aime. » [Prompt par millier]  
> écrire sur une femme [Qui est-ce]  
> 99\. Non, ce n'est pas possible. [Les 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes]  
> écrire un texte sur un univers où vous n'avez jamais rien écrit pour l'instant [Cap ou pas cap]  
> Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre [Lieu du jour]  
> Fandom du 27/06/2020 : Attaque des Titans [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Y comme Ymir (Attaque des Titans) [Alphabet des personnages]  
> UA challenge 31 : UA!Réincarnation [UA Challenge]  
> Défi de Sarah et Voirloup n°58 : faire un UA!Modern [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> Prompt du 05/07/2020 : "-Comment tu m’as reconnu?  
> -Quand je te vois, c’est tout mon corps qui me dit que c’est toi." [Prompt du jour]  
> écrire sur SnK [Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres]  
> Couleur du 26/08/2020 : Blond [Couleur du jour]  
> Défi baiser 17 : Un baiser d'un(e) blond(e) [Foire aux baisers]  
> Cent seizième baiser : Un baiser sous la neige [Le défi des baiser]  
> Première phrase 6 : "Il se tenait toujours à l'écart." (La consolante, Anna Gavalda) [La fin et le début]  
> H : Hiver [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> Titre du 29/07/2020 : "Tu es le centre de mon monde" [Titre du jour]  
> Personnage 145 : Ymir (SnK) [Foire aux personnages]  
> Défi couple 447 : Ymir/Historia (SnK) [Foire aux couples]  
> Défi de l’extrême : Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots) [Défis de l'extrême]


End file.
